


Promises Made In Blue And Green

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destie is Love, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel poem. A short little poem that I thought up about Destiel representing love and goodness and hope in the world. My first poem ever so please let me know how you like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made In Blue And Green

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first - and probably only - attempt at poetry,simply because it was started months ago out of boredom and then finished/revised today out of a drive to start finishing all my works. That being said please be kind and if you have any tips or advise please feel free to share them in a kind manner :) P.S. Reviews are my crack and help inspire me to keep working so just keep that in mind :))

**Promises in Blue and Green**

Malevolence. Repulse. War. Lust. Defeat.

Blue met green and it all stopped.

Evil. Darkness. Anguish. Finite. Shallow.

Washed away by an ocean of souls, in a sea of eyes

Bringing faith, care, generosity, pleasure, birth.

~o0o0o0o~

Benevolence. Intrigue. Peace. Love. Hope.

Blue met green and it all started.

Good. Brightness. Comfort. Eternal. Profound.

Washed in by an ocean of souls, in a sea of eyes

Banishing doom, hate, cruelty, pain, death.

~o0o0o0o~

The promise to raise from Hell.

The promise to fall from Heaven.

The promise to converge at the median.

These promises made in a sea of blue and green.


End file.
